


[Podfic] Journey

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, coffee shop AU, musician au, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: Clint has his guitar, a collection of old greyhound tickets and a journal which he uses to write notes to his ex. What more does he need? Fate washes him up in New York though he’s done his best to avoid it. No big deal, he’ll do the usual. Do some busking, write one song and then leave. Simple.Then he walks into Phil Coulson’s coffee shop and maybe this won’t be so simple at all.





	[Podfic] Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607602) by [Signe_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan). 

> Thank you so much Signe_chan for having blanket permission for this amazing story!

**Original Text:** [Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607602/chapters/5809982)

**Length:** ~ 4 hours, 6 minutes

**Downloads:**

[Chapter 1 (14:08)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1g6vhMoxfvbaFrrpopGFsY7mRV_r5zejP)

[Chapter 1 (with music) (14:12)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1PHxYdorq77dS8hNa2PwSvNRtAjXkHufi)

[Chapter 2 (20:22)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1U5VPUs4WydMVwvRWDJQMvPpl3n-YsAyC)

[Chapter 3 (19:03)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ulF_2onDArS3zKB3_chK762uEURPfG1Q)

[Chapter 4 (28:48)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UXUu1oBtbzPqlZC3lZ07Q1kbeE457cjr)

[Chapter 5 (23:30)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1O-xDnHvD9BuyHK5B6Gd--vWu5BN8ZfVW)

[Chapter 5 (with music) (23:30)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zumSDXNbCvC9DBqftV5tZH1kGj7YnJv6)

[Chapter 6 (16:08)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZRojz9nh8gSWSzL45DnPCY8Kzoa18oZz)

[Chapter 7 (17:54)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pxhBwWLvZCRjH3vXKR2RunBz3cOM7icn)

[Chapter 8 (20:01)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1SuoXvIWhMXFnHHI34nWWJvu-H4RKMaoK)

[Chapter 9 (20:44)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Z-G8W_Hn-lsOOcy0iVV2rA9S3wIHjlYn)

[Chapter 10 (16:55)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oiAJzQUrg7F4hv2APisaASKoaifp1xAF)

[Chapter 11 (21:36)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=16yQxebd8ydeqEqPJ2UtpOItpuTdnuW62)

[Chapter 11 (with music) (21:42)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1dWUVXp8q95uagqF7A5asbcRTeDAkwp0w)

[Chapter 12 (18:50)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1KCyKGgULT_Oeaz7adJY7s9gjHjNCQpba)

[Chapter 12 (with music) (18:57)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18NBWXsQ-dNlbKu5rTbGH-MYNlXMOVU-n)

[Chapter 13 (9:09)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=144EWXUXrStwVaoz1xzjNXbDYIoSPTFzZ)


End file.
